


Shot At  the Night

by lumichi



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumichi/pseuds/lumichi
Summary: 息が詰まりそうな星々の輝きが、窓の向こうの宇宙を満たしていた。
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Shot At  the Night

息が詰まりそうな星々の輝きが、窓の向こうの宇宙を満たしていた。

ジュリアン・ベシアは指先で冷たいプロムナードのガラスをなぞりながら、深空に浮かぶいくつかの光点を見つめて目を瞬かせる。  
ワームホール－－未知の領域の端、二つの宇宙域の通行口に佇むDS９。そこでジュリアンが暮らし始めて既に二年以上が経ったが、彼はいまだに自分がこの場所に来た理由を、はっきりと言葉にできずにいた。  
さまざまな異星人たちが交錯して暮らす辺境の地なら、惑星連邦宇宙艦の狭いコミュニティで生きるより、あるいは地球人の多い地球でキャリアを積むより、自分の特殊性に気づかれることもないだろうという考えはあったかもしれない。  
ただ、それ以上にジュリアンは未知の何かを欲していた。想像外の何かを、自分の背負ったものを全て忘れて夢中になれるものを探していた。  
「あなたが道ゆく人じゃなくて景色を眺めているのは珍しわね、ジュリアン」  
長身の女性科学士官、ジャッジア・ダックスが濃厚な香りを漂わせるラクタジーノのカップを片手に現れた。額から首筋にかけてはしる二条の鎖のような痣が、彼女がトリル人であることを示している。  
ジュリアンは、共生結合生物と融合し、過去のホストたちの記憶を継承して生きる彼女/彼、ジャッジア・ダックスという存在に惹かれていた。数百年の人生経験を持つ人間の目にうつる世界は、いったいどんなものなのか。  
「僕だって、いつもプロムナードを行き交う美しい人々を鑑賞しているわけではないよ」  
ジュリアンは意図的に話題を少しずらしながら、ジャッジアに笑いかけた。  
「あなたは気づかれないようにしてるのかもしれないけど、あなたが周囲の人々をいつも注意深く観察してるのに、私は－－ダックスは気がついてるわよ」  
寄りかかっていた窓から体を離し、ジュリアンはジャッジアに向き直った。  
彼にとって、「ジャッジア」は若く前途有望な連邦士官で、「ダックス」は煙に巻くには手強い経験豊富な老人だ。  
「君にそんな風に興味を持ってもらえるとは嬉しいね。よかったら、今日はディナーを一緒に食べないかい？」  
「残念だけど、今夜はクワークたちと一緒にダボテーブルにつく先約があるからダメね。明日のお昼なら、空いてるけど…あなたのランチの先約は全部埋まっているでしょう？」  
ジャッジアは可笑しそうに笑ってから、また一口ラクタジーノを啜った。  
カップから上がる湯気が、彼女の顔にかかる。  
今日のDS9はいつもより大分寒い。技術主任のオブライエンが、温度調節装置の調子が悪い、と朝のミーティングで報告していたことをジュリアンは思い返した。  
寒さに弱いカーデシア人の友人は今頃どうしているだろうか、と彼は思案する。  
「そういえば、あなたがお昼に一人なのは珍しわね。今日はガラックはどうしたの？」  
「風邪っぽいから、今日は休んでいるらしいよ。一日休めばよくなるだろう、と言っていたけど」  
そう言って、ジュリアンは肩をすくめた。  
「心配？」  
「どうだろう。カーデシア人の風邪がどういうものか、僕はよく知らないからね」  
DS9から撤退する時、カーデシア軍は基地内のデータベースの中身をすべて消去してから出ていった。ーーもちろん、カーデシア人の生体医療データも含めて。  
だから、ガラックの言う風邪が、ウイルス感染を指すのか、精神的な不調を指すのか、あるいはまったく別の症状のことを指すのかジュリアンにはわからなかった。  
「気になるなら、医者として彼のことを訪ねてみたら？」  
「何かあれば呼んでくれ、とは言っておいたけど。そしたら、ガラックがなんて言ったと思う？」  
「難しいわね…とても喜ぶか、とても嫌がるか。どちらかだと思うけど」  
「絶対に自分の部屋には来るな、と言われたよ」  
「絶対？それは随分強い言い方ね」  
「ああ、はっきりした言い方は、あまり彼らしくないと思った」  
ガラックは、ジュリアンが彼の部屋を訪ねて行けばいつも嬉しそうにする。来るな、とはっきり言われたのはジュリアンにとって少し意外なことだった。それに、医者であるジュリアンが体調の悪い彼の様子を見に行くのはごく自然なことだ。  
ひょっとして風邪というのは嘘で、何か諜報活動の任務を部屋の中でこっそりやっているんじゃないだろうか。もしかしたら、このDS９の気温調節装置の故障も彼の仕業かもしれない。  
ガラックのことを疑いだすと切りがないな、とジュリアンは頭をかいた。  
「また何か面白い妄想に取り憑かれてるの？」  
「いや、そんなことは…」  
「彼の言葉が信用できないなら、やっぱり自分の目で確かめてみないとね」  
クスリ、と笑ってジャッジアはジュリアンを唆した。  
「ダメだと言われるとやりたくなるのが、あなたでしょう？…じゃあ私はキラとの約束があるから。また後でね、ジュリアン」  
そう言って彼女は身を翻し、クワークの店の前の人混みに紛れていった。  


＊＊＊

ジュリアンが一人で昼食を食べるのは久しぶりのことだった。  
注文したザボ・シチューを待ちながら、彼はテーブルに飾られた菖蒲の細長い葉を所在なげにいじっている。  
彼がガラックにはじめて会ったのも、このプロムナードあるテーブルに今のように一人で座っていた時のことだった。  
テーブルについたはよいが、DS９に赴任したばかりで、どの店で何を注文したらよいか分からず戸惑っていたジュリアンに最初に声をかけたのがガラックだった。  
獲物の周りを徘徊する鮫のように近づいてきたガラックに戸惑い、深い藍色の目が自分を捕捉するのに気が付いたときには既に遅く、蛇に睨まれたカエルのようにジュリアンは動けなくなっていた。  
（－－ドクター・ベシアですね？やっと会えた。）  
ガラックがジュリアンのことを事前に知っていたように、ジュリアンもまたガラックがDS９に残っている唯一のカーデシア人であることを知っていた。  
（－－何か御入り用の時にはブティックの方へいらして下さい。いつでも歓迎させていただきますよ。）  
ガラックは最初から礼儀正しく友好的だったが、紳士的な仮面と白い鱗に覆われた皮膚の下には、決して他人に触らせない炎のようなものがあるように思われた。  
大きな秘密を隠しているらしい男。  
ガラックと話していると、少し自分に似ていると思うことがある。  
だが、ガラックと関わり続けるのは危険なことではないだろうか。  
ジュリアンはウェイターが置いていったターカリアン・ティーの表面を見つめながら考え込む。  
－－僕の秘密について、ガラックは既に知っているのではないか？  
そんなはずはない、と思いながらどこかでジュリアンはその疑念を捨てられずにいる。  
知っていたからこそ、いずれそれを餌に取引を持ちかけられる相手として自分に近づいたのではないか。  
アルファ宇宙域で最も優れた諜報機関だというオブシディアン・オーダーの力をもってすれば、ジュリアンの過去を調べ上げることは不可能ではないはずだ。だが、カーデシアの諜報機関がわざわざ連邦の一医師である自分ついて調べるほど暇だとも思えなかった。  
それでも、虚実を操ることに長けたガラックが、ジュリアンの様々な偽装行為に気が付いていても不思議ではない。  
ーー気が付いてもらいたいのか、気が付いてもらいたくないのか。  
ジュリアンは自分の優柔不断さに呆れて、ため息を吐いた。  
メディカルスクールで勉強し、いい恋愛も悪い恋愛も両方経験して、それでも自分の本心さえいまだに量れずにいる。  
ーーそもそも、君が曖昧な態度をとり続けているのが悪い。  
ジュリアンは向かいの空席に座る、想像上のガラックに向かって軽く毒づいた。  
初めて会った時もそうだったが、明らかにジュリアンに気があるようなそぶりをしながら、彼は巧みに深入りを避けている。  
－－例えば、気遣いはいらない、自分のことは敬称抜きにただガラックと呼んで欲しい。そう言っておきながら、絶対に僕のことは名前で呼ばないところとか、ね。  
ジャッジアが言ったように、真実を隠し続けること自体がガラックの目的で、彼の言葉自体にはそれほど深い意味はないのかもしれない。  
それでも、インプラントの故障でひどく苦しんでいた彼が自分の前で「許してほしい」と言った姿はジュリアンの中に焼き付いていて、今でも消えないままだった。  
十日間にわたるガラックのインプラントの故障と治療に関わる一連の事件の後、レプリマットに現れた彼はまるで何事もなかったかのように振る舞った。  
二人の関係は以前と変わらず、そのままでいい。それがガラックの答えだった。  
問題は、ジュリアンが現状維持というガラックの答えに不満を覚えたことだった。  
－－じゃあやっぱり僕は、彼のことを…  
そこまで考えて、本当に振り回されている、とジュリアンはまたひとつ大きなため息をついた。  
吐いた息が白くなり、灰色の鉄骨でできた天井に吸い込まれていく。  
DS９の気温は下がったままだ。  
ーーカーデシア人はどの程度の寒さに、どのくらいの間耐えられるのか。彼は本当に大丈夫なのだろうか？  
適切な距離を保とうとしながら、それでもジュリアンはガラックのことを気にかけるのをやめられずにいた。

＊＊＊

大きく深呼吸をしてから、ジュリアンは扉のそばにあるパネルに指を滑らせて、呼び出し音を鳴らした。  
十秒待っても返事がないので、もう一度ジュリアンは呼び出し音を鳴らし、中にいるはずのガラックの反応を再び待った。  
一秒、二秒、三秒、四秒、五秒、六秒…  
医療用コードでロックを解除しようかと思案したところで、扉が開きカーデシア人の仕立て屋が顔を出した。  
彼はいつもより頭を下げていて、だらりと下がった手足にはあまり力が入っていない。  
「ドクター、私は絶対に・・・来てはいけないと言ったはずです」  
浮かない顔をしながら、ガラックはジュリアンに言った。  
「どうだろう、君の言葉をまっすぐそのままの意味で受け取ることは難しいからね」   
絶対に来るなというのは、どうしても来たければ来ればいい、ということ。そういうガラックのややこしいメッセージだったのではないかとジュリアンは思う。  
「それで、君の「風邪」はどんなかんじなのかな」  
ジュリアンは一歩近づいて、ガラックの様子をさらに観察しようとした。  
ガラックはジュリアンの質問には答えず、その代わりにジュリアンを部屋の中へと招くしぐさをした。  
「玄関口で立ち話もなんですから、中へどうぞ」  
病人を立ちっぱなしにさせておくわけにもいかないので、ジュリアンもそれに同意した。  
ガラックはおぼつかない足取りで、ジュリアンの前を歩いていく。  
テーブルの上に置かれた花瓶の花は少ししおれており、使われた食器も片付けられずにそのままそこに置かれていた。ソファの上には分厚い布団と毛布があり、パッドがいくつか無造作に散らばっていた。  
「カーデシア人の繊細な表現を、あなたが少しでも理解できるようになったのは喜ぶべきことですよ」   
毛布をどけながら、ソファの上にガラックは座り込んだ。言葉には余裕があるが、彼は肩で息をしていた。  
「目眩や頭痛は？呼吸も浅いし、診察をしてもかまわないかい？」  
ジュリアンは肩にかけたメディカルキットを床に置いて、医療器具を中から取り出しはじめた。  
「ノー、と言ったところであなたは聞かないのでしょう」   
「まあね」  
ジュリアンがメディカルトライコーダーを使って診察する間、ガラックは大人しくしており、軽口も叩かなかった。  
「体温がかなり下がっていて、代謝能力も著しく低くなっているね。血中の二酸化炭素濃度も上がってる」  
トライコーダーに表示された解析結果を口にしながら、ジュリアンは眉をひそめた。  
「これじゃあまるで…」  
「冬眠のよう、ですか」  
「ガラック 、僕はカーデシア人の生理現象に詳しいわけじゃないから聞くけど、カーデシア人は冬眠することがあるのかい？」  
信じられない、といった様子でジュリアンは聞いた。エナブラン・テインから提供されたカーデシア人の生体データにもそんな情報は含まれていなかった。  
「カーデシア・プライムが氷河に覆われていた数万年前、太古カーデシア人が冬眠していたらしいという記録はあります。ただ、カーデシアの気候が安定し、温暖な惑星になってからはカーデシア人の「冬眠」能力は失われましたーーあなた方地球人が四つの足を使って木々の間を移動できなくなったのと同様に」  
「じゃあ、今の君の状態は…」  
「擬似冬眠、とでもいいますか。長時間に渡る低温環境に適応するために、運動能力や思考能力がひどく低下してしまうことがあるのです」  
「それは、放っておいていい症状なのかな？」   
「今ぐらいの温度が続くことで、命にかかわることはありません。ただ、眠気が慢性的に続き、倦怠感に苛まれ続けるだけで、しばらく寝ていればどうにかなることです。だから、私はあなたが来診に来る必要はないと言ったのです」  
そう言ってガラックは、少し困ったように笑った。  
「絶対に来るな、なんて言われたら余計気になるだろう」  
「考えすぎですよ、ドクター」  
ガラックはおかしそうにジュリアンのことを見た。  
「まあ、放っておいても大丈夫だと君は言うけど…何か僕にできることは？」  
ジュリアンは気を取り直して、ガラックに聞いた。   
「もちろん、これ以上気温が下がり続けるようなことがあるならそれは問題ですが…チーフはきちんと仕事をしているのでしょう？あと一日か数日のことでしたら、店を閉めて休暇をとればすむことです」  
「だったら、医務室に来るといい。あそこは、非常時に備えて独立した環境システムで動いてるんだ。だから、今も温度調節機能がきちんと機能している」  
たまたま今日は泊まりで見ている患者もいないし、とジュリアンは付け加えた。  
「ドクター、あなたの提案は本当にありがたいのですが、私にとって医務室の狭さは快適とはいいかねます」  
「よく眠れないようなら、僕がハイポスプレーを打ってあげるよ」  
ジュリアンはそう言って笑い、ガラックの退路をひとつ塞いだ。  
「それに、インプラントの後遺症で、君の神経は普通のカーデシア人よりダメージを負ったままの状態だからね。「擬似冬眠」が君に与える影響を甘くみて後悔したくないんだ」  
ジュリアンは真剣な表情でそう訴えた。  
しばらく黙り込んでから、ガラックは降参した。  
「…わかりました。今夜はあなたのところにお世話になることにします。その代わり、私が悪夢でうなされて、真夜中にあなたを医務室に呼び出したとしても文句を言わないでください」  
「それなら心配いらない。医務室には当直のジャバラも泊まっているから、彼女が君にすぐにハイポスプレーを打ってくれるさ」  
ジュリアンの言葉に、ガラックは何も答えなかった。いつもならもうひとつ軽口が返ってくるところなので、やはり「疑似冬眠」のせいで体調が悪いのだろう、とジュリアンは推測した。 

＊＊＊

コンピューターの機械音だけが、深夜の医務室に響いている。  
ジュリアンとガラックは、薄暗い常夜灯に照らされた医務室の中へ、できるだけ音をたてないように入っていった。ガラックは、自室から持ってきた布団と枕を抱えている。  
「あそこの、一番奥の空いているベッドを使ったらいい」  
隣の部屋で寝ているジャバラを起こさないように、ジュリアンは声をひそめながら指し示した。彼女には、通信で既にガラックが来ることを知らせてある。  
「医療用ベッドは、少し硬いかもしれないけど…」  
「私にとっては、柔らかすぎるベッドの方が落ち着きません」  
ガラックは毛布をベッドの上に置きがら、小声でそう返した。  
暖かい医務室に入ってから、ガラックの体調がよくなったのは目に見えて明らかだった。  
そんな彼の様子を目の端でとらえながら、ジュリアンはコンピューターに手を滑らせ、室内の温度いつもより少しだけ高めに設定しなおした。   
「以前入院していた時のことを覚えていると思うけど、トイレは左奥のドアで、レプリケーターは机の横にあある」  
「ええ、丁寧にどうも。あの時のことはよく覚えています。そもそも、この医務室もカーデシア製ですから、使い方はよく知っています」  
「その通り。だけど一応、規則だから説明するんだ。それ以外に、何か質問はあるかい？リゾートホテルのような快適さはないだろうけど、君が安眠できることを祈ってるよ」  
「いいえ、十分すぎるほどの歓待ですよ。ありがとうございます、ドクター」  
ガラックは顔をすこし傾け、それからジュリアンのことをじっと見つめた。  
常夜灯に照らし出された白い鱗がオレンジ色に染まり、夜を見通す瞳が怪しげな色を含んでいる。  
ジュリアンは狼狽えた。  
暗い中、彼と二人きりで話しているとどうも変な気分になってしまう。そうではなく、あくまで医師として彼の「擬似冬眠症状」に対処しているのだ、とジュリアンは自分自身に言い聞かせた。  
「じゃあもうだいぶ遅いし、僕はこれで」  
ガラックから目をそらして、ジュリアンは足早に医務室のドアへと向かう。  
「ですが、ドクター」  
すれ違いざまに、ガラックがジュリアンの腕を軽くつかんだ。  
「よろしいのですか？私がここに一人でいたら、勝手に医務室のコンピュータのデータを盗んだりするかもしれません」  
煽るようなガラックの口調と目線に、ジュリアンは息を呑んだ。  
ーーじゃあ、僕もここに泊まって君の行動を一晩中見張っていようか？  
衝動的に出そうになった言葉を、ジュリアンはどうにか飲み込んだ。  
「…そもそも、君は一人じゃ無い。何かあからさまに不審なことをすれば隣の部屋で寝ているジャバラが気が付くし、医務室のコンピューターセキュリティを甘く見すぎだ」  
できるだけ冷静に、ジュリアンはそう指摘した。  
「それに、ただの仕立て屋の君が連邦のコンピューターから情報を抜くなんてスパイまがいのことをするわけはないからね」  
またしてもガラックにからかわれている気がして、たまにはやり返そう、とジュリアンは決めた。  
ガラックの両腕に手をかけて、距離を詰める。  
そして、彼のことをまっすぐ見つめて言った。  
「僕は、君を信じてるのさ」  
ジュリアンの言葉に、ガラックは微笑んだまま固まった。  
珍しく隙がある。  
そう思ったジュリアンは何も言わずにガラックに少しだけもたれかかり、彼の額に自分の額を合わせ、すぐに体を離した。  
そして、再び医務室のドアへと足を向ける。  
「ドクター、今のは」  
本当に珍しく言葉に動揺が滲んでいるガラックが面白くて、ジュリアンは振り向かずにほくそ笑んだ。  
「地球人の「おやすみ」の挨拶さ」   
「…嘘でしょう」  
「嘘が特に大切だ、と言ったのは君だろう」  
ガラックがどんな顔をしているのか見てみたいと思ったが、見てしまったが最後自分の優勢が揺らいでしまう気がして、ジュリアンはそれをしなかった。  
「じゃあガラック、よい夜を」  
早口にそう言って、ジュリアンは逃げるように医務室を出た。  
深夜の廊下はまだ肌寒く、まばらに人影があるだけだ。  
今夜ばかりは、温度調節機能の故障に感謝しなければいけないかもしれないな、とジュリアンは思う。  
そうでなければ、とてもこの熱を冷ませそうになかった。  



End file.
